


Fuck You

by Falling_Forever_4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, I hate myself, I'm Going to Hell, Kazuichi cries a lot, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, So does Fuyuhiko, Strawberry and Grape House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Forever_4/pseuds/Falling_Forever_4
Summary: Okay, so I have no clue what I’m doing. Junko doesn’t die from her extreme execution, and is running the second killing game. The cast of Danganronpa 2 aren’t the remnants of Despair. They’re just students that got sucked into this.That being said, here’s the actual description. While in Strawberry House and Grape House, after Nekomaru’s murder occurs, Monokuma slips Soda a long lasting aphrodisiac. Soda ends up doing some bad shit.This has rape/non-con in it, don't fucking like it, don't fucking read it.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Minor- Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> This has rape/non-con in it, don't fucking like it, don't fucking read it.

_ Itallisized: Kazuichi _

**Bold: Fuyuhiko**

Kazuichi was horny. Like hornier than he had been in the whole time he’s been on the island. It was a terrible feeling, because at this moment, he was stuck in Strawberry house with three other dudes. Nekomaru’s body had been discovered over in grape tower so this was an especially terrible time to be horny as fuck. He needed to fix the elevator, but when he’s  _ this fucking hard… _ let’s just say that’s a little difficult. It’s also difficult when he doesn’t have the right fucking parts to fix it. 

“Hey, you doing alright, Soda?” Fuyuhiko must have been checking up on everyone.  _ Jeez, he’s kinda cute… what the fuck Kazuichi why’d you think that about a dude? _ “Are you going to answer or are you just going to stare at me?” 

“Oh, heh… yeah I’m fine!” Kazuichi only received an eye roll before Fuyuhiko was off to find someone else.  _ Did he notice my hard-on? _ Kazuichi tried and failed to tinker with the elevator, until another person walked up to him. 

“Pointy-toothed one, have you made any progress on the elevato- what in the name of the nine hells?! Why are you so aroused at this time?!” Gundham yells, “If you need my relm to… purge this from yourself, then you are free to,” 

“Why would I use  _ your _ fucking room? I have my own room,” Kazuichi crossed his arms over his chest. 

“My realm is soundproof, you foolish mortal,” Gundham scoffs, crossing his own arms.  _ Oh… _

“Well, alright… I’ll consider it…” 

“You know what  _ Kazuichi _ , why don’t you just come with me,” With that, Gundham grabs Kazuichi’s arm, pulling him up in one swift motion. He quickly drags Kazuichi to the luxury room and tosses him on the bed. 

“Gundham… just wait a second,” Kazuichi holds his hands up before Gundham can get any closer to the bed. 

“Don’t worry, mortal, I merely plan on giving you what is called a ‘handjob’,” Gundham scoffs, stepping closer to the soft bed.  _ What the fuck do I do? I’m not gay! Isn’t Gundham with Miss Sonia? _

“I-I’m not gay though! And-and what will Miss Sonia think if she finds out?” Kazuichi stutters out, hoping that the last part would get to the tall, two-toned man.

“I’m aware of your sexuality, mortal,” Gundham had a dusting of blush on his face as he sat on the bed in front of Kazuichi, “And as for Sonia, it is clear that she isn’t interested in you, so why should it matter what she thinks of you? You being with another man is nothing to be ashamed of even if it isn’t your preferred partner,” 

“I wasn’t worried about what she thought of me! I was asking because I thought you were together or something!” Gundham’s blush darkens, “I may have a crush on her, but I’m not oblivious. I know she doesn’t like me. She likes you,” Deep down, Kazuichi would tell himself this, but hearing it out loud… everything finally clicked into place. 

“She-she does?” Gundham looks away, “It’s pitiful that I cannot return the Dark Queen’s feelings,” Gundham locks eyes with Kazuichi before grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, “You see, I find that men look much more attractive,” Gundham smirks as he releases Kazuichi from his grip. Kazuichi’s eyes widen, his mouth parting slightly.  _ Whatthefuckjusthappened???? He-he kissed me… and I fucking liked it??? _

“You find me… attractive?” Gundham smiles at the question.

“You and the baby-faced one,” Gundham reaches over and places his hand on Kazuichi’s thigh, mere inches away from where his erection was hiding beneath his clothes, “Neither one of you are really my type, however you would both be great suitors for each other.” When Kazuichi doesn’t push the hand on his thigh away, Gundham moves closer, squeezing the thigh before moving it higher. 

“Gundham…”

“Shh… let me help you, then I’ll leave you alone,” Gundham reaches his other hand to Kazuichi’s zipper, slipping the jumpsuit down until it’s below his knees. He then slips Kazuichi’s underwear down until his cock springs out. Kazuichi hisses as the cold air in the room touches his dick. Gundham smiles, pushin Kazuichi down until he’s laying on his back. 

Kazuichi moans softly as Gundham’s hand engulfs his dick. He had never been touched by anybody else, so the experience was forign to him. Gundham stroked him for what seemed like only seconds before Kazuichi felt something warm and wet touch his dick. Up until this point, Kazuichi had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, but with this new sensation, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Gundham’s head bobbing.  _ He’s fucking sucking me off… what’s going on?? _

Before he could think anything else, he felt the familiar knot building up in his stomach. “Gund-Gundham… I’m gonna… hah… I’m gonna cum…” Kazuichi could feel Gundham’s mouth smirk around his cock as he sped up his pace. It wasn’t long after that that Kazuichi came. Gundham sat up, letting cum and spit spill out of his mouth before swallowing as much as he could. 

“Holy fuck! Did you seriously just swallow that?” Kazuichi sat up, pulling his boxers and jumpsuit back up.  _ That was kind of hot to be honest… _ Kazuichi started to get hard again. If Gundham noticed, he wasn’t saying anything about it. 

“Yes, it’s betting then spitting it out on the bedding,” Gundham stands from the bed, whipping his mouth from any excess that was still on his face, “If you still wish to use my room to settle your newly occurring problem, feel free to, I can have the four dark devas look at the elevator for you,” Kazuichi doesn’t answer, only nods and sits on the red colored bed. Gundham smiles, leaving the room to go elsewhere. 

_ What the fuck was he talking about? Me and Fuyuhiko together? What? _ The more Kazuichi thought about it, the more he realized that Fuyuhiko wasn’t so bad. He was cute, and emotional. Even if that emotion was often masked with anger.  _ Maybe… maybe I actually like him. _ It might have been his already present erection, but soon his thoughts led to more perverted things. Thinking about the tiny Yakuza pinned under him. Moaning and groaning from pleasure. Slowly, Kazuichi stands from the bed and walks into the hallway. 

Fuyuhiko was pacing in the small living area across from the average room. Kazuichi leaned against the wall, waiting for Fuyuhiko to notice him. Eventually, he did. 

“Hey, Fuyuhiko… can we talk?” Kazuichi mumbles, it was almost inaudible. Fuyuhiko makes a ‘tch’ sound, crossing his arms as if he was waiting for him to continue. “...In… Private…” 

“Fine, whatever. You better not kill me though,” Fuyuhiko steps closer to Kazuichi and follows when he’s led straight to Gundham’s room, “Wait, why are we going to Gundham’s room?” 

“He said I could use it to talk because it’s sound proof…” Kazuichi opens the door, waiting for Fuyuhiko to enter. 

“And you’re sure you aren’t going to kill me?” Fuyuhiko’s face paled. He was saved once by Peko, but if he were to be murdered now, there’d be nothing to save him. 

“No, I’m not going to kill you… I honestly can’t take anymore death. And Nekumaru’s already dead… so I don’t really want another murder here,” Kazuichi rubs the back of his neck, waiting for Fuyuhiko to do something. He wasn’t expecting for Fuyuhiko to just silently stare at him before entering the room without a word. Nonetheless, Kazuichi followed suit, stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

“So… what did you want to talk about?” Fuyuhiko sat on the edge of the strawberry-themed bed, “And… why’s it smell like sex in here? Does Gundham have a lot of free time or something?” Fuyuhiko chuckles at his own comment. Kazuichi’s face blushes as he remembers the blowjob he had just gotten a few minutes ago. 

“Uh… yeah… he must have a lot of free time…” Kazuichi chuckles along, eyes darkening as he imagines the small blonde naked, covered in sweat and cum, “Ya know… I have a lot of free time, too,” His voice dropped lower, almost seductive. 

“Wh-what do you mean by that, Soda?” Fuyuhiko stutters, shifting uncomfortably on the sheets. Kazuichi steps closer to the bed. Fuyuhiko notices the look of lust covering his face as he nears. “Soda? What are you doing?” A note of panic is laced through his voice as he speaks. Kazuichi doesn’t answer as he grabs Fuyuhiko’s wrists and pins him on the bed. 

“Soda stop! You do know I’m not Sonia, right?” Fuyuhiko starts to thrash around, but Kazuichi was strong enough to keep him pinned down. Kazuichi presses his lips against Fuyuhiko’s hungrily. Fuyuhiko tries to kick his assailant off of him, only to get his legs pinned as well. Kazuichi moves to kissing and sucking on Fuyuhiko’s neck. 

“Stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Fuyuhiko continues to fight and thrash as his neck is bitten. Warm blood starts to trickle down the back of his neck. “Fuck! Soda stop it right now! You’re hurting me,” Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as he’s bitten on his collar bone. Then he feels his hands being released as Kazuichi starts to rip his jacket and tie off of him.  **This is my chance…** Fuyuhiko shoves Kazuichi onto the floor. Scrambling to the other side of the bed and getting his footing on the other side, he dashes to the open closet and slams the door behind him. He holds the door shut from the other side, hoping that he’s strong enough to keep Kazuichi out. 

**Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck… this is bad this is so bad…** His breath was heavy as he heard Kazuichi getting up off of the floor and making his way over to the closet.  **He wasn’t planning on killing me, he was planning on fucking me? What the fuck is his problem? Did he think I was a chick or something?** The door knob started to shake and tug in the opposite direction. Fuyuhiko considered himself strong… but right now, with shaking sweaty hands, this was a battle lost from the start. 

The door was yanked out of his grasp, knocking him into the wall behind him and onto his butt. Kazuichi was on him in seconds, ripping off his button up and yanking his pants off of him. Tears were streaming down Fuyuhiko’s face as he felt lips roaming his body, leaving bite marks every once and awhile. Sharp teeth dug into his skin as his boxers were ripped from his skin. 

“Stop… Please stop Kazuichi…” His pleas were unheard by the pinkette on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Before he could prepare himself, Fuyuhiko felt searing pain engulfing the bottom half of his body. It felt as if his body was being ripped apart. A scream left his mouth as the pain only increased. Kazuichi was moving faster than Fuyuhiko would’ve thought the mechanic would have been able to. There was blood trickling down his legs and from all of the bite marks covering his body. 

“Stop… stop… stop… Kazuichi stop…” Fuyuhiko tried to reason between every moment of pain. There was no stopping the pinkette, and Fuyuhiko knew that… but he still had some hope… that if he kept pleading… that maybe he’d stop. Fuyuhiko couldn’t feel his legs, but he was hoping that they were still kicking… moving so at least he wouldn’t be giving up. 

“Please… please stop…” His words were almost inaudible at this point, drowned by the sounds of crying and the slap of skin on skin. 

Finally, Kazuichi came, and the endless torture ended. Fuyuhiko’s tears didn’t stop rolling down his face. Kazuichi was still pinning his hands above his head as he just stared at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko saw the darkness in his eyes fade. It was strange how his face shifted from lust to confusion and then to concern. He dropped Fuyuhiko’s wrists instantly, looking Fuyuhiko up and down, noticing how his now soft dick was still half way inside of the smaller man. 

“Wh-what just happened? What did I do?” Kazuichi’s voice was soft, scared of what the answer would be. Fuyuhiko only cried, finally getting enough footing to kick Kazuichi away from him before curling up in a ball. “Fuyuhiko… What did I do? What happened? I don’t remember anything…” 

“Y-you… you… you…” Fuyuhiko couldn’t finish, just letting out more sobs. 

“I can tell you what happened!” An annoying voice sounded from behind Kazuichi, “You, my little chickadee, just raped Fuyuhiko,” The two-toned bare stood behind him, chuckling to himself. 

“But-but I- I would never do that to him!” Kazuichi yelled, looking from Monokuma to Fuyuhiko, “Fuyuhiko… did I- Did I really do that to you?” Fear coated his anger for the moment as he stared wide eyed at Fuyuhiko. 

Fuyuhiko didn’t answer, crying louder and clawing at his skin. Deep inside of him, Kazuichi knew the answer was yes. He did rape Fuyuhiko. 

“What did you do, Monokuma? Why can’t I remember?” Kazuichi turned to the dumb bear, anger evidant in his eyes. 

“Ohoho, someone’s angry… I just slipped  _ you _ an aphrodisiac when I gave y’all food,” Monokuma replied. “Took a little longer than I thought it would to kick in. And let me tell you, I didn’t think you’d go for that little runt right there!” 

“Shut up! Why the fuck would you do that?” Kazuichi yells, standing up.

“I just wanted some more drama! Plus, I wanted to see who you’d go for in a house full of men,” Monokuma laughs, disappearing before Kazuichi could say anything else to him. Looking down, Kazuichi could see Fuyuhiko shivering in the corner of the closet, his tears seemed to be dying down a bit. 

“Fuyuhiko… I’m so fucking sorry… I have no clue what happened and… and…” Tears started to blossom in the corner of Kazuichi’s eyes as he sunk into the opposite corner of the closet. 

“I- I for… I forgive you…” His voice was so quiet that Kazuichi could barely hear it. 

“You shouldn’t! I raped you for christ's sake!” A tear slid down Kazuichi’s face as he spoke. 

“It wasn’t your fucking fault…” Fuyuhiko says with such force that Kazuichi would have thought he was a different person entirely, “It was the fucking bear’s fault that you did that. And yeah, I’m fucking freaked out, but I forgive you because it wasn’t actually you,” There were still soft tears running down his face, but he seemed to have his old fire back. Kazuichi smiles through the tears, laughing quietly. 

“Fuck… And to think… I was going to ask you here so I could tell you that I like you…” Kazuichi starts laughing harder, “Fuck… this is so fucked up… I’m sorry… you’d never like me. And you definitely won’t like me now,” Kazuichi swipes at his face, getting rid of the tears. 

“You- you like me? I thought you liked Sonia…” Fuyuhiko looked confused, any remains of pain and hate in his eyes gone. 

“There’s no point in liking someone who hates you. Plus, Gundham helped me understand that… that being with a guy isn’t something to be ashamed of. I guess I just needed someone to finally tell me that,” Kazuichi let his head lean back against the wall behind him, “I think… I think I liked you for a really long time, but having someone tell me it’s okay made me realize it more,” Looking back at the cowering blonde made Kazuichi’s guilt skyrocket again, “But like I said, there’s no way you’d like me now,” 

“Give me some time… I’m kinda scared right now… but before this… before this I liked you a lot, too,” Fuyuhiko says, looking down at himself, “I still like you, but I think I need time to… process… and heal…” 

“Of course-” Kazuichi was going to say more, but the sound of Monokuma’s voice through the monitor cut him off. 

“It’s time for the trial my chickadees! Everyone head to Strawberry tower to go to the trial,” Monokuma says as the message cuts out. 

“I can help you get ready if you need me to,” Kazuichi offers, standing up. 

“Okay…” Fuyuhiko says softly before being scooped up into Kazuichi’s arms, “What are you doing?!” He’s then quickly grasping onto Kazuichi’s clothing, afraid to fall. 

“I don’t think you’d be able to walk that well… Sorry,” Kazuichi gets a scared pained look on his face, “I doubt you want anyone to touch you, but I kind of ruined your clothes, so I’m gonna take you to your room to get you cleaned and dressed, alright?” 

“Y-yeah… sure,” Fuyuhiko doesn’t say anything else after that. 


End file.
